Armed forces of poland
siły zbrojne Królestwa Wspólnota Polska(Armed forces of the Commonwealth Kingdom of Poland, abbreviated SZ KWP; popularly Wojsko Polskie -- roughly "polish military") are the national armed forces of the Commonwealth Kingdom of Poland This name has been used since the early nineteenth century but can also be applied to the military of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The armed forces of the Commonwealth Kingdom of poland are the Wojska Ladowe(land forces), Marynarka Wojenna(Navy), Sily Powietrzne(Air Force) and Wojska Specjalne(Special Forces) and are under the command of the Wielki Marszalek(Grand Marshal) However the Marszalek must consult the Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej(Ministry of National Defense) In any matters considered to be of a state known as odnoszące się do rozwoju państwa. This term is used loosely however. As of 2031 the polish army has undergone reforms as a result of coinciding constitutional reforms bought about by the returning of power to the King of Poland. As such at this particular moment in time, the polish military is at its highest state of development in 5 years. Polish soldiers are currently Deployed in the Balkan union, the Republic of Greater Melanesia, The republic of Altay, The republic of far eastern Ukraine and Abkhazia among other Wspólnota dla ochrony i dobrobytu narodów(Military cooperating nations with Poland and others) nations. 32 Soldiers were killed In Abkhazia near the Georgian border, these soldiers were part of a 2300 soldier garrison near the border this lead to the cutting of all international ties with Georgia by Polands allies. Mission The National Security Strategy of the Commonwealth Kingdom of Poland is based upon the goals of securing the nation and eliminating threats internally and externally through any means necessary. The goals in the area of defense include: * Ensuring the Independence and sovereignty of the Commonwealth kingdom of poland, and the integriyu and inviolability of its borders * Defense and protection of all citizens of the Commonwealth. * Creating the conditions required to ensure the safety and prosperity of the nation as sought after by public administration authorities and other entities of national security including those responsible for the economy and social well being of the citizens. * Creating ample conditions for the constant improvement of state defense and ensuring defense rediness in the national and allied structures. * Developing partnership military cooperation with neighbor states and states connected to poland through commitments involving the IU and the WDODN. * Engagement in international crisis response operations as part of the IU, WDODN, Or emergency response coalitions. History The current polish armed forces trace their roots to the early twentieth century. In its broadest sense the armed forces of poland has a history stretching back as far as the formation of poland in 972. Polish military today was initially created on 1912 where in the Former russian empire was ripped apart at the seems by a series of polish espionage interventions leading to the break away of the new commonwealth by jan kucharzewski. During World War I The polish army could hardly be considered as such as the amount of polish soldiers under the command of the first grand marshal Jozef Pilsudski were mostly of Ukrainian, Russian or Belorussian origin, Never the less they considered themselves a key part of the new commonwealth and would go on to fight for king and country in WWI The polish armies in were of the highest casualties in the war but were inevitably victors in a situation that lead to the capture of Moldavia and the securing of the borders of modern day Poland bar the Prussian Enclave. The armies were armed with as much equipment as they could muster from all over the new poorly defended commonwealth, Their army were drafted from the populace to result in the largest army in Europe at the time consisting of 23 million soldiers in all. This number fell dramatically after World War I. The army expanded and equipped dramatically in the following years, Grand marshal Pilsudski was still in control of the army and he saw to it that the majority of national funds were put to securing the borders, it is seen that if he had not done so, the sovereignty of Poland would have never been maintained and all would have been lost, His name is commemorated as the First and most successful polish Grand Marshal of all time. The years coming up to the second world war Pilsudski left his post as grand marshal to his apprentice who he had trained, he went on to retake the position in the out break of war, and engineer the victory of Poland through the organization of Lithuanian and Belorussian armies in the north, while the Germans were distracted by the Ukrainian push. During the second world war in which an ill prepared Hitler hastily invaded Poland a good deal of the polish army were captured or killed but Ukrainian elements of the army pushed the German armies back out of Poland in an event known today as the Charge of the Cossacks. While no Horses were involved in the Ukrainian charge it was so swift an unexpected it was considered a cavalry charge on a grand scale, breaking the German army in two. These two parts were easily manageable by the reformed Polish and Lithuanian branches of the armed forces. Following peace after WWII The enclave of Prussia was ceded to Poland, specifically to the Lithuanian and Warmian elements. In 2031 the Polish army was ordered by the corrupt government of the time to fire on the civilian populace protesting peacefully in Kiev, they refused and it resulted in the army arresting the government officials on order of the grand marshal. They were forced to cede control of the government seats won through rigging of elections to rightful winners of the opposing parties, their party was disbanded. Organization at a conscription rate of 14.6 per 1000 capita the Polish armed forces is numbered at a staggering 3,616,640 along with a reserve trained army through Scholarship programs that result in the reserve armed forces of 1,492,150 men. Category:Commonwealth Kingdom of Poland